


Ashes to Ashes

by Gerdda



Series: 15 Minute Musings [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Ren's Bowl of Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerdda/pseuds/Gerdda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux always thought about what exactly does the bowl of ashes say about Kylo Ren's character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

The sight was something formidable – Kylo Ren was retrieving another urn filled with ashes of his opponent from one of the Stormtroopers and even Hux, being General of the First Order and a person who was not afraid to make fatal decisions about his enemies, felt uneasy as he watched the Knight of Ren putting the contents into his large bowl in the interrogation chamber where were the remains of uncountable people who once stood in Kylo Ren's way. Because of the mask, he could not see his face but if anybody asked him, Hux would swear that he was smiling. The act became even more disturbing when Ren took off his mask and put it into the fresh ashes with such a rituality that it almost seemed as it was a heavily practiced act. 

He did not know where this idea of Ren's came from because as far as he knew, not even the famed Darth Vader kept all of his enemies remains. Either way it made Ren even more dangerous as Hux made sure that all of his subordinates knew what would happen to them, should they ever disobey one of his orders. If nothing else, it made them to be even more loyal to their cause because nobody wanted to fall under Kylo Ren's lightsaber.


End file.
